


All Kinds of Things

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Series: All Kinds of Things [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, this one is gonna be SO filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky Barnes has always been a notorious flirt. That's just a given. But what happens when the reader flirts back? Does he consider it innocent flirting or does it make him crave more? Has the reader bitten or more than she can chew? Bucky, with the help of Steve, plans to figure it all out.





	All Kinds of Things

Bucky smirks as he walks into the kitchen and finds you reading. There you are, lips pursed, fully immersed in whatever mysteries are unfolding within the pages. He almost doesn’t want to interrupt, but another part of him can’t resist. 

“Fifty Shades of Grey” he teases knowing fully well that isn’t what you’re reading. Bucky grows even more amused with himself as he sees the light blush on your cheeks. Placing down the book you tease back, “Yeah James that's what I’m reading”. 

God Bucky loves it when you call him by his real name. There is just something about the way it leaves your lips that drives him wild. He moves to sit down across from you, “Listen doll I’m not one to judge”. 

You roll your eyes, “Mhm of course not James”. This is the fastest Bucky has ever managed to take an innocent conversation and make it all about sex. Lately each time you talk it’s him just trying to get a rise out of you. 

“What? Mr. Grey isn’t you type?”. 

You struggle to hold back your laughter. As far as sexy fictional characters go, Christian Grey doesn’t make your list. The character just seems like something out of a poorly written porno. 

“Hm, and I thought for sure you would’ve been just the type of girl to swoon over it all”. 

“Fifty Shades of Grey is for housewives who think being on top is kinky and men who think being a dom means their partner is just some object they own”. 

Bucky’s surprised at your response. It’s all too honest. Normally you shut down his attempts to make your conversations sexual. He’s surprised, but more so he’s excited. Bucky can work with this. 

“So you are a fan but just of the real stuff,” Bucky asks all to eagerly. It’s like he’s played out this conversation a thousand times in his head and now he finally gets to say all the perfect lines. 

You take a moment to respond, unsure of how much to reveal. For the past couple of months you and Bucky have been flirting back and forth but depending on how you answer, things could be taken to the next level. 

As you see Steve standing in the hallway and making his way towards the kitchen you make up your mind. You look directly into Bucky’s eyes, “Well James lets just say that metal arm of yours makes a girl think all kinds of things”. 

Bucky can feel your desire as you hold his gaze. The way you look at him makes your words that much more sinful. He can feel his own arousal grow as he wonders exactly what things you’re thinking of and if they’re just as dirty as the thoughts filling his own mind. 

Before he can answer Steve enters the kitchen. The super-soldier fully unaware of what he’s walked in on. Besides the fact that you and Bucky are looking at one another like wolves ready to devour each other given the slightest chance. 

Breaking the trance you pick up your book and turn to Steve. With a mask of innocence you say, “Well boys as much as I’d love to stay; I better go and get ready for the day.” Steve smiles, still a little unsure of the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“What was all that about?” Steve asks after you finally leave the room. Slumping down on the counter Bucky lets out a low groan. Steve laughs, it’s clear Bucky is pent up. “(y/n) is such a tease,” Bucky confesses. 

Steve raises one of his eyebrows in confusion, “No way Buck.” Steve has years of experience that prove Bucky is the biggest tease on the planet so it’s hard to imagine someone could top that. Especially not innocent ‘ole you. 

Finally Bucky picks his head up, “Don’t let that sweet smile fool ya punk, she knows what she’s doing and she’s damn good.” With one suggestive comment you’ve managed to to reduce Bucky to putty in your hands. 

“What did she say?” Now Steve is getting a little more than just curious. He begins to think about all the intimate moments he’s shared with you, and how different they could’ve been with a little bit of flirting. 

Bucky’s eyes light up as he recalls your whole encounter. Arousal seeming to flow throughout his entire body as he remembers the way you looked at him like he was the last lake on earth and you hadn’t had water touch your lips in days. 

“So first she’s just reading some book, innocent right? I figure I’ll joke and ask if it’s Fifty Shades of Grey and she’ll get all worked up but fuck Steve...she looks at my metal arm and tells me it makes a girl think all kinds of things”.   
Steve smirks, to him that sounds more like a page out of Nat’s book than yours. But hey, out of everything that’s surprised him since he’s left the ice this has to be his favorite. “No wonder you look like you’re about to explode”. 

With just as big of a shit-eating grin Bucky tells his childhood best friend to polietly fuck off. Steve shrugs his shoulders, “Don’t act like you don’t get people all hot and bothered for a living”. 

Bucky licks his lips and mimics Steve’s tone, “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” This isn’t the first time the two have flirted like this, and it sure as hell as won’t be the last. Sure Steve is a loyal friend who believes in justice, but he didn’t risk everything to clear Bucky’s name just because Bucky is ‘only a friend’. 

Steve doesn’t back down, “Mhm maybe you should remember I’m strong enough to pin you up against a wall now.” All those years ago Bucky had the upperhand in the relationship, but now Steve is just as powerful. 

Bucky likes where this is going. He leans forward, “I think you should remind me”. Steve laughs, he should’ve seen that one coming. Still he teases, “And give you what you want that easy? Where’s the fun in that.”

Once again Bucky lets out a groan, his sexual frustration only getting worse. Since when did everyone in his life turn into such teases? He almost misses the days where just whispering in Steve’s ear would be enough to give the man an asthma attack. 

“Between you and (y/n) I’m wishing I could detach this arm and choke myself with it”. 

“I think (y/n) would prefer you keep it on to choke her”. 

Bucky grins, although it’s just a joke he’s betting there's some real truth to it. “You think that’s what she meant?”he asks. Steve thinks things over for a second trying to balance reality and all the dirty fantasies now filling his head. 

Steve’s grinning now too, “I think there’s only one way to find out Buck”. It doesn’t take years of friendship, among other aspects of their relationship, to know what Steve is suggesting isn’t exactly pg. Bucky perks up, “You sure you’re up for this Rogers?”. 

Bucky knows that Steve wouldn’t suggest this if he wasn’t damn sure about it, but he’s still trying to get a rise out of him. He wants to push Steve’s buttons in hopes of a delicious reward. Steve narrows his eyes, “This isn’t some dame Buck, this is (y/n), and I know for a fact she’ll do anything to please her Captain.” Back in the day when they’d set their eyes on a girl it was never personal, but now it was. You meant something to both Steve and Bucky whether you knew it or not, and that made their little game a hell of a lot more fun. 

Because it wasn’t a matter of flirting with some girl, it was flirting with you. Getting you to blush, to admit some secret fantasy, to lose yourself in absolute ecstasy at their doing. It was all you. 

“Mhm guess we’ll find out tonight” Bucky says with excitement in his eyes. He can tell from Steve’s body language that the super-soldier is starting to get pent up himself. And it’s always more fun when Steve is pent up. 

Steve’s jaw is clenched, “Guess we will”. This conversation is almost an afterthought as his mind races with thoughts of you. You and Bucky, you and him, you Bucky and him. America may have Steve Rogers pegged as a golden boy, but America’s never seen Steve Rogers behind closed doors. 

Neither have you. But Steve and Bucky are working on that.


End file.
